


Relationship Problems

by they_call_me_the_space_king



Series: Connor Navigates Life and Relationships [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bratty Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Smut, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_the_space_king/pseuds/they_call_me_the_space_king
Summary: “Well, first of all,” Connor interrupted, putting a hand in Hank’s face, “I was here first. Second of all, you broke up with me. Third of all, who asked you to watch? You could always leave. I’m not going to stop making out with Kayla just because you’re jealous. You made your choice when we broke up, old-head.”----------Or, the fic in which Connor is a brat, Hank has to fix a huge mistake, and instead of talking things out, they have angry sex.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Connor Navigates Life and Relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Relationship Problems

“What are you doing?” Hank questioned, accusing tone apparent and quite honestly, already putting Connor on edge.

Connor sighed exasperatedly, yanking his hand out of Hank’s. “What do you mean _what am I doing_? I was doing exactly what it looks like. Why are you acting like you have a say in what I do?”

“I’m _not_. I was just wondering when you were going to stop acting… _petty_. You know I’m here and yet you want to kiss and fuck all these-“

“Well, first of all,” Connor interrupted, putting a hand in Hank’s face, “I was here first. Second of all, _you_ broke up with _me_. Third of all, who asked you to watch? You could always leave. I’m not going to stop making out with Kayla just because you’re jealous. You made your choice when we broke up, old-head.”

Hank’s face was slowly turning red, and Connor found satisfaction in knowing he was causing that anger. “That doesn’t- I didn’t want-“

“Blah, blah, blah,” Connor mocked, “I don’t care. I’ll do whatever I want because guess what? We aren’t dating anymore. Goodbye, Hank.”

Connor turned around, leaving to continue his activity with Kayla but he didn’t even get to take a step before Hank was grabbing his arm and roughly turning him back around to face him. “Will you just listen?!” Hank said, voice raising in pure frustration, “Stubborn ass android! You’re not even letting me talk-“

“Why would I let you talk when I don’t care about shit you have to say?” Connor said, his tone not changing in inflection.

This only pissed Hank off more. “You are so god damn difficult-!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Again, you broke up with me. I don’t understand why you’re even still talking to me.”

Hank didn’t respond. Instead, his grip on Connor’s arm tightened as he began to drag him through the hallway and into one of the bedrooms. All while, Connor protested.

“Hey- what the fuck are you doing?” Connor said, trying to wiggle out of the firm grip, “Let me go- why are we-“

Hank shoved him into Kayla’s bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He turned to face Connor and they stared at each other for a solid five seconds before either one of them said anything.

“…This is Kayla’s bedroom,” Connor was the first to speak, “You know, the _owner_. She said her room is off-limits.”

“Shut up,” Hank said, advancing on him and wasting no time on slamming his lips on Connor’s.

Connor was shocked, not moving to escape the kiss but not embracing it either. It was only when Hank became more forceful that Connor started to push him away.

“Hank,” Connor turned his head away, “Stop- stop! Stupid _asshole_ , you can’t just-“

Hank kissed a sensitive part on his neck and suddenly, all sense of protest left Connor’s throat. He moaned embarrassingly, immediately flushing. He missed that.

Hank didn’t give him time to relish in the warmth of his kisses before he shoved Connor into the dresser, knocking a few bottles of perfume onto the ground and completely disorganizing everything else there. Connor grunted in surprise.

Hank proceeded to yank down Connor’s jeans and boxers, baring him to the world. He spat in his hand, unceremoniously shoving a finger in Connor’s hole and causing him to yelp. He worked it in and out fast, obviously not in the mood to stretch Connor out properly (which was alright, since his android anatomy adjusted easily to the finger.) Hank used his other hand to smack Connor’s left ass cheek, leaving a noticeable blue mark, before putting it on his lower back, effectively stopping him from squirming.

Connor bit his lip bottom lip as Hank added another finger, unable to decide if he liked the burn of the sudden stretch or not. Judging by his growing erection, maybe he _did_ like it.

Hank started scissoring him a few times before adding a third finger and Connor couldn’t help the tiny gasp that escaped his mouth. Hank roughly pumped his fingers in and out, “You think you know everything-“

“I _do_ know everything,” Connor said, still managing to sound flippant despite the position he was in.

Hank smacked him on the ass again, getting a quiet squeak in return. “ _Listen_ ,” Hank demanded, “You _don’t_ know everything.”

Connor raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else. Hank removed his fingers and unzipped his pants, shoving his dick into Connor, who gasped in a high pitched tone. He grabbed on one of the corners of the dresser while his other hand searched for purchase on the flat surface.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He moaned, long and drawn out as Hank wasted no time in pounding in and out with a speed that made Connor weak in the knees, “S-slow- OH! Ah, ah, ah, slow dow- down!”

Hank ignored him, seeming to speed up. Connor remembers their first time fucking, rough and hard. But this was entirely different. It was… animalistic. Depraved. _Angry_. It was terrifying and hot at the same time. Hank was thrusting so hard that the dresser was rocking along with them, hitting the wall again and again. Connor expected that there would be a dent where the corner was slamming against it. If Kayla ever finds out he came in here, she’s going to be pissed.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Hank growled, “Do you understand me? You,” a hard thrust aimed at his prostate, “Belong,” another one, “To,” another, “Me,” the last thrust was hard enough to slam the mirror of the dresser against the wall. Connor worried that the mirror was going to snap off for a second but it seemed fine after some rocking back and forth. The same probably could be said for the wall.

Connor’s hips were most definitely bruised. It didn’t hurt, since Connor was an android, so neither of them really cared.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Connor grunted, “ _Fu-uh-uh-uh-uh- uck!_ ”

Hank thrusted a few more times before climaxing, filling Connor with his semen. Connor followed right after him, not even having the energy to scream as his orgasm washed over him.

They both stood there panting for a few moments before Hank pulled out, letting go of Connor’s hips, which prompted the latter to fall to the ground, momentarily incapacitated. Hank quickly grabbed Connor’s arms, catching him before his knees hit the ground.

“Shit,” Hank said, voice full of regret and worry, “Sorry, Connor. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to be so rough, I’m sorry-“

“It’s okay,” Connor reassured, “I’m fine, just- fuck- Jesus, Hank,” he chuckled nervously, “You’re…really strong.”

“Ha, yeah… Do you think you can stand?”

“Uh,” Connor glanced down at his shaking legs, “Yes. My legs are just recovering from the shock. You can let me go.”

Hank did as he requested and Connor slowly stood up, shaking at first before gradually returning to normal. Something like embarrassment mixed with resentment flashed through him as he pulled his boxers and jeans up. And maybe… _shame_ too. How could he let Hank jump his bones like that after everything? Hank had no right to do that…to play with his emotions.

“Well,” Connor said, straightening himself up and smoothing his hair down, “This was fun but I think it’s time we parted ways again. Hopefully this time you’ll agree to make it permanent?”

Hank sighed, exasperated and defeated. “Connor, will you please just- Listen, I know I don’t deserve your time or even your forgiveness. But, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry and I didn’t want- I was just being stupid.”

“Fucking me in the back of a club is an odd way of apologizing.”

Hank faltered under his gaze, rubbing a sheepish hand on his neck. “Yeah, um, that was a misstep on my part. I’m an asshole. But it’s not like you were being very reasonable either.”

“ _It’s not like you were being very reasonable either_ ,” Connor mocked in an exaggerated gruff voice, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Since when did you become so bratty?” Hank asked, irritation once again present in his demeanor.

“I guess you just bring out the worst in me,” Connor said, shrugging.

“Yeah, yeah. Connor, will you just let me explain, please? I know I fucked up, okay? H-how about this; Will you meet me at the café on 73rd tomorrow? We can talk this out like adults. And if at any point you decide you want to leave, you can.”

Connor pursed his lips, staring at the floor in contemplation. On one hand, he can continue to be petty and bratty about the situation which ultimately just makes himself feel worse. On the other hand, he can be a mature adult like Hank suggested and either move on from this situation or perhaps rekindle their relationship. Choosing to be mature sure did hurt his pride though.

“Alright,” Connor conceded, “I can do that. I’ll be there at _exactly_ 2:00 p.m. If you’re not there when I show up then I’m leaving and you’re not going to be seeing me ever again. Understood?”

Hank struggled to stop himself from smiling. “Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just had fun writing a bratty connor lol. This is one of those fics that i like to take a little bit more seriously compared to others (if you've read my crackfics then u kno what i mean lmao). anyway, hope it was good and i hope u enjoyed! Leave a comment if possible, they fuel my malnourished need for validation.


End file.
